<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Thing Lead To Another by 100problems</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569045">One Thing Lead To Another</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/100problems/pseuds/100problems'>100problems</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Resident Evil - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Best Friends, Bottom Chris, Confident Leon S. Kennedy, Cuteness overload, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don't know what else to tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn With Plot, Random Confessions, Shower Sex, Slight Cussing, Tags May Change, alot of plot, car crash, no one get's hurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/100problems/pseuds/100problems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Chris and Leon are stranded in the middle of nowhere due to a car crash which ends up strengthening their relationship in the process.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stranded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Sometimes the bad things that happen in our lives put us directly on the path to the best things that will ever happen to us.” </em>
</p><p><em> -Nicole Reed </em>   </p><p>                                                                                                                  0//0</p><p>The never-ending darkness consumed everything in its path, except for the stars that lingered above, in the eerie night sky. The wind howled, piling up snow in drifts. Soon, the car’s icy tracks were imprinted on the road, and frost had grown over the windows. A thick blanket of snow covered the trees and abandoned buildings in the area. The air was so chilled, it hurt to breathe and the bodies of water passed by, were now frozen. It was three in the morning and Chris blew out loudly, the lift was still hours away.</p><p> </p><p>“This is fucking bullshit.” Leon had a blanket tightly wrapped around his body, his face was now tucked into the warmth below. He was trembling uncontrollably, his voice shaky and barely above a whisper as he spoke. “The fuckers should have just picked us up from the fucking warehouse.”</p><p> </p><p>”At least we don’t have to walk, like last time,” Chris commented.</p><p> </p><p>“That was your fucking fault,” Leon mumbled under his breath, still; a smile formed on Chris’s face. There was just something about the agent that was intriguing and Chris found his eyes lingering on the man, longer than it should have. He had missed this, working by his friend's side, even though it was mostly spent bickering like an old married couple.</p><p> </p><p>In the distance, a foreign sound was heard, but as soon as it came, it was gone. Chris wore a puzzled expression, the sound was back, even louder than before<em>. </em>“Do you-“</p><p> </p><p>It had happened so fast, the vehicle had collided into the creature and the car swerved out of control. Chris' body jerked forward and his head smashed against the window. With a lurch, the vehicle halted, mere seconds before colliding with a tree. There was no sign of life within the car and they were stranded, in the middle of nowhere. Chris was well aware of the blood flowing down his face, like a river and his heart fluttered in his chest as a mild sense of panic set in. “Shit.” </p><p> </p><p>Chris felt a hand on his shoulder, followed by a gentle squeeze and looking up, earthy hues met ocean orbs.“I already contacted Hannigan, a team should be here in an hour tops,” Leon explained, a soft smile plastered on his face. “I’m gonna take care of your wound, alright.” Leon sounded like a mother, trying to comfort her injured child.”But for now, I need you to calm down.”</p><p> </p><p>Chris felt his cheeks burning, they were the color of roses. Chris' eyes were blown wide and his mouth was hung by an inch, forming a circular shape, he was seeing his friend in a new light and a million thoughts were racing through his head.</p><p> </p><p>“You good?” Leon's palm rested against his forehead, checking his temperature. “Your skin feels hot.”</p><p> </p><p>Chris blush darkened, his ears were even flushed to the tips. ”Y-Y-Yes,” he shuttered, he was looking everywhere but the man standing in front of him, <em>he was screwed.</em></p><p> </p><p>Leon raised an eyebrow, a hint of amusement glimmered in his eyes,” I see.” He poured a small amount of alcohol onto the cloth and pressed it against the wound, his fingers were gentle as he wrapped the bandage around his friend's head. “Idiot,” he laughed, it was soft, gentle. “And you used to always make fun of me.” Leon’s lips formed a sly grin as he pinched his friend's cheeks. “Guess the tables have turned, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Chris snorted at the comment, “At least I don’t crash every vehicle I touch,” he argued, his tone was mocking and his hands were now on his hips.</p><p> </p><p>Leon looked like an abandoned puppy.“That was fucking low, even for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Awwww,” Chris' voice was childlike, crooning, he had made sure to say each word slowly and highly exaggerated when he added,” you...can’t...take...the...truth.” Chris was poking fun at his friend and who could blame him? The pout on Leon’s face and the sudden crease in his brows were adorable, too fucking cute if you ask him.“And what are you going to do about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what,” Leon held his middle finger up, causally flicking Chris off, “you can go fuck yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>It only told one glance at each other before the car was filled with the sound of laughter, it was so loud, you could hear it from miles away. Chris was hurled over, hands clutching his stomach, <em>everything hurt but...</em>He was caught up on Leon’s laugh, how free and pure it was, in fact; it was one of the most beautiful things he’d heard in his life.</p><p> </p><p>Chris had almost forgotten about the cold until he felt it wash over his skin, it was the type of coldness that reached his bones and his body shivered in response. There was a rustle beside him, Leon’s seatbelt was unbuckled and he held the blanket in his left hand. Chris's face washed with confusion, “What are you doing?” he asked out of curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s warmer in the back, you coming?,” Noticing Chris' hesitation, Leon added, “or you can stay here and freeze to death, your choice.”</p><p> </p><p>Chris huffed as he followed his friend to the back of the car. Leon scooted closer and pulled the blankets over their bodies. Chris felt his cheeks burning, Leon was close, too close.</p><p> </p><p>”Can I ask you something?” Leon had wrapped his arms around Chris's torso, pulling the man closer towards him which shouldn’t even be possible. Leon leaned down and whispered in Chris' ear,” do you like me?” </p><p> </p><p>The shock had registered on Chris’s face before he could hide it. If it were even remotely possible, his cheeks had become a darker shade. He stared at the floor, wanting it to swallow him whole<em>, he wasn’t getting out of this</em> one.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he finally answered, breaking the silence that fell over them, honestly; If Leon wasn’t so close to him in the first place, he wouldn’t have been heard. ”Sorry,” Chris would be lying if he didn’t admit he was ashamed, he was nearly thirty and here he was, in love with a man nearly ten years younger than him,“I know it’s disgusting that-”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t,” Leon said sternly, “don’t you dare fucking finish.” <br/><br/></p><p>Chris opened his mouth and quickly closed it shortly after, he was baffled,<em> Leon never spoke like that unless he was truly pissed off but why-</em></p><p> </p><p>Leon sighed and used his finger to lift Chris chin, forcing the man to look him in the eye.”Who knew the golden boy was so oblivious?”</p><p> </p><p>Before Chris' brain could fully process what was happening, the agent's lips were pressed against his. There wasn’t anything innocent about it, it was fierce and passionate and Chris couldn’t help but moan as Leon deepening the kiss. Time seemed to stop, Chris had his eyes closed and Leon's fingers roamed through his brown locks. The kiss became sloppy, rough as if Leon was trying to destroy his mouth. They had pulled apart shortly after, taking shaky, shallow breaths.</p><p> </p><p>“I like you too, idiot,” Leon confessed, his voice was still strained and worn out, regardless; It touched something deep within Chris. “So what do you say, boyfriend?” Leon raised an eyebrow, a playful smile tugged on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you just…” Chris trailed off and hid behind his hands, <em>t</em><em>he thought of being Leon's boyfriend was overwhelming, let alone hearing it on his tongue.</em></p><p> </p><p>“You’re so cute.”Leon smiled at him and his hands were back on Chris’s cheek. In a silent agreement, they started to lean in, their lips were barely an inch apart when they heard a whirring sound, followed by a ’thump’.</p><p> </p><p>”Over there!” The voice was unknown, it was high-pitched, probably a woman’s.</p><p> </p><p>Leon groaned, he was over this shit. Chris's hand rested against his shoulder. “I know, but at least we can get out of the fucking cold.” </p><p> </p><p>Leon sighed. “I hate to admit it, but you’re right.” <br/><br/></p><p>“Aren’t I always?”</p><p><br/>Leon rolled his eyes, ignoring his partner and in a fraction of the time, their belongings were gathered. Leon took hold of Chris’s arm and dragged him out of the vehicle. “Don’t worry, baby.” Somehow being called ‘baby’ was doing things to Chris or maybe it was the fact Leon's voice was low, husky and.. ”We can warm up at my place.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Shit, </em>Chris felt the heat going straight to his groin, thank god <em>he wore black jeans today.</em></p><p>                                                                                                                       <br/>                                                                                                                    0//0</p><p> </p><p>The woman who appeared in front of them was yet another beaten down by old age. Her porcelain face looked like an over-stored apple and her eyes, tired. Her hair as told by her roots were once scorching hot, but now, were the color of snow. “It’s good to see you both.” Wrinkles formed on her face as she smiled.”Hurry up, it’s freezing.”</p><p> </p><p>The pair were in the far corner of the helicopter, far away from the rest of the crew. Chris took the opportunity to rest his head against Leon’s shoulder and he felt his body starting to rest, he hadn't realized how little energy he had until now, but he-</p><p> </p><p>”You deserve it,” Leon said, leaning down to peck a kiss to his forehead,” I’ll wake you up when we land.”</p><p> </p><p>Chris hummed and allowed his eyes to be closed.“Thank you,” he paused, leaning into the touch of fingers, caressing his right cheek,” for everything.” It wasn’t long before his body drifted off to sleep and for once, he felt safe, wrapped in his lover's arms, and the warmth he provided.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Getting it down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything went by in a flash, one moment they were filling out paperwork, and the next, they were in an Uber on their way to Leon’s house. Maybe it was due to their heavy banter or the lack of cars on the streets, either way, at best, the ride had taken five minutes tops.</p><p>The house was warm, from the welcome mat that laid on top of the porch to the bouquet of wildflowers placed on the kitchen table, at the same time, it was plain, there were no photographs that hung the walls or any furniture that caught the eye, but the house was made out of love, that’s for sure.</p><p>Leon boiled the kettle and busied himself with getting the cups ready. The anxiety sits below his smile. “Sherry had told me a few times that it’s quite simple,” he explained,” but you know how this work can be. I guess I never actually found the time to properly decorate it.”</p><p>When Chris turns Leon’s way and smiles, all his worries are washed away in a snap of a finger. “No I like it,” he reassures,” It may be plain, but it’s welcoming,”</p><p>Leon snorted. “You’re a sap.”</p><p>Chris' laughter was deep, rumbling. “Like you’re one to talk.” Chris gestured towards the mug Leon was carrying. “You’re the one who’s making me coffee.”</p><p>“And you’re the one who said ‘yes’. ”</p><p>Okay, Leon did have a point, but he didn’t need to know that, Instead, Chris stayed silent and took the mug that was handed to him. The frigid, brown drink sits prettily in an off-white cup that was splattered with the colors of the rainbow, one sniff, and Chris already knew it was his favorite, Mocha. “You actually remembered.”</p><p>“How could I not? You never shut up about it.”</p><p>“I do not.”</p><p>Leon was looking at him without blinking. He wrapped fingers around the mug and took a sip- if you could even call it that- and came off with a ‘pop’. There was a sly grin on his lips. “Okay, honey, I believe you.”</p><p>Chris pulled a face and pushed his lips together, pouting like a child. How could a man even look that cute was a mystery to Leon. “Baby did somebody hurt your feelings?” It was a cruel, mocking laughter that escaped Leon’s lips,” I’ll make it better.”</p><p>Chris was glaring at Leon and moving away from the man’s touch. Leon laughed harder and Chris huffed, turning his attention back to the mug within his right hand. The first milky sip creeps over his taste buds, it was the perfect balance of cream and caffeine. Chris wore an expression of bliss as he took another sip, enjoying the warm liquid on his tongue.</p><p>“Do you like it?”</p><p>Chris looked deep in thought, his features were softer and his figures twitched slightly, “No.”</p><p>A small gasp was heard from Leon, “No?”</p><p>“I love it.”</p><p>Leon groaned, “I hate you sometimes.”</p><p>Chris' lips curved into a smile.”I hate you too.”</p><p>It wasn’t long before the drinks were finished, Leon collected the mugs and carried them to the sink. “The shower is the first door on the left, you can find extra rags in the closet.” Leon was already washing the last cup when he added,” I’ll take some clothes out for you in the meantime. They may be a bit small but-” The thought of Chris wearing clothes two sizes small was now imprinted in his brain and it was sending heat straight to his…</p><p>“You know I would much rather you join me,” Chris said shyly. It was a bold thing to request, even for him and the reaction from Leon was not helping his insecurities. Leon just stood there, lifeless, like a doll, shit, maybe he shouldn't have said that? “I was just playing anyway.” It was obviously a lie and before Leon could react, Chris was already running up the stairs, almost tripping over a step in the process, he was an idiot.</p><p>In mere minutes, Chris' clothes were off his body, folded, and placed in the tiny-basket that lay against the closet. Chris should be enjoying the warmth provided by the water, the way it eased his tensed muscles and smooth his aches, yet; here Chris was, thinking about the mistake he made earlier, facepalming at the thought. There was no harm in staying a bit longer, right? He was so unfocused, he didn’t hear the pitter-patter of footsteps that approached him and it wasn’t until Chris felt arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him close to his partner’s chest that his eyes went wide.”Leon?”</p><p>”Baby, I shouldn’t be able to sneak up on you like that, not when you have such a high reputation,” Chris could feel the smirk against his back. “I’m sorry about earlier. I wasn’t disgusted with the idea, I was just surprised.” Leon rested his head on Chris’ shoulder.”I didn’t think you would run tho,” Leon said remorsefully,” I’ll make it up to you, if you would let me?”</p><p>Chris let out a breath of relief, he didn’t know he was holding back.”Yes,” he answered, a smile tugged his lips,” I would like that.”</p><p>Leon let’s go of Chris’ body and Chris whines at the loss of heat and skin to skin contact. The soft laugh that filled Chris’s ears was short, but it still made him blush. “I didn’t know you were so eager.” Leon’s voice was low, dangerously low and if that wasn’t the cause of his darkening blush, then it was the sound of something being squeezed and Chris didn’t have to turn around to know it was lube, but he did anyway. Leon was looking at Chris like a predator, to its prey. “Come here, baby.”</p><p>Chris' body was already moving on its own and Leon placed his hand on his lover's butt, it was muscular, round, yet; plump. Leon founded the flesh underneath his fingers, causing a moan to escape Chris’ lips.“You know I’ve always wanted to do this,” Leon confessed, “Shit, all those times you would work out with me and those shorts-”</p><p>“My shorts?”</p><p>“Did you not notice the way the guys would look at you?” Leon asked.</p><p>Chris shook his head, “No,” he answered, truthfully, he was always oblivious to those things.” Was there something wrong with my shorts?”</p><p>Leon was looking at Chris dumbfounded, like he had just answered his own question with a fucking question.”They were short, Chris,” Leon said, like it was the most obvious thing on Earth,” Like really SHORT.” he made sure emphasize ‘short’.”And so fucking thin, whenever you used to do your sets of squats-”</p><p>“Wait.” Chris interrupted as realization washed over his face. “So your trips to the bathrooms…?”</p><p>Leon nodded, a faint blush tinted his cheek, he was looking everywhere but Chris now. “I know, it’s-”</p><p>“I’m actually glad,” that was not what Leon had expected, then again it was Chris,” I wanted you to look at me...that’s why... ” Chris trailed off and fondled his fingers.“But I didn’t think it would work.”</p><p>“You should have said something sooner.”</p><p>“I know, sorry.”</p><p>Their eyes met and in that instant, like in a silent agreement, Leon captured his lips. The kiss was tender, innocent and both of their eyes were closed as they enjoyed the warmth provided. The world around them seemed to fall away, all that mattered was each other. Chris had his fingers down Leon's spine, pulling his partner closer. Leon’s hand rested below Chris's ear while his thumb caressed the man's cheek. The next thing Chris knew was one of Leon’s fingers being pushed past his rim, it was impossible to hold back a moan as heat radiates throughout his body, he could feel his cock growing in size, there was even precum dripping from the tip. Another finger was added and Chris threw his head back somewhere in the process, breaking the kiss. Chris looked up at his lover through hazed eyes. Leon was smirking as he curled his fingers and pushed deeper, hitting that special spot that made Chris see constellations. There were now three fingers moving in and out of Chris, leaving him a screaming mess with weak knees. If Leon kept going, it wouldn’t be long before he came.</p><p>“Leon,’ Chris called in between shaky breaths, his voice was strained, but he didn’t care,” Please.”</p><p>Leon wore an innocent expression, almost kidlike and pure. He raised an eyebrow and perked his lips. “Baby, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>Chris’s eyebrows furrowed together.“You know exactly what-ah!” Leon’s lips twitched, that bastard was holding back a smirk and why was he still looking at Chris, like his fingers weren’t moving inside at a much faster rate than before?“Please.”</p><p>“Please what?”</p><p>Given any other circumstance and Chris would have slapped that smug expression off of Leon’s face, but he really needed him to...“Please,” Chris begged, like his life depended on it,” fuck me.”</p><p>“And?” Leon pressed on.</p><p>“Make me-ahhh!-yours.”</p><p>“Good, boy.” Leon praised and a faint blush dusted Chris' cheeks. Leon was struck with awareness, his eyes glimmered with amusement, oh, he was screwed.“Baby, you’re so beautiful,” If it were even possible, Chris blush darkened,” you want to be good for me, don’t you?”It wasn’t a question, but Chris nodded anyway.“Okay then, why don’t you turn around and place your hands against the wall.”</p><p>Before Chris could fully process Leon’s words, Leon was already removing his fingers and Chris couldn’t help but whine at the loss. “Chris,” Leon said sternly, sending shivers down his spine. “Don’t make me ask twice,” how was it even possible for someone’s voice to get that low was beyond Chris,” unless you want to be punished?” Chris gulped and shook his head, that would have to wait for another time, and with a ‘sorry,’ he quickly got into position.</p><p>“Good boy.” There was a hot breath against Chris’s ear, followed by the weight of his lover on his back and Chris felt warmth spread throughout his body. “Baby, will you....” Loan nibbled at Chris’ ear, lightly sucking every once in a while,” you would do that for me, won’t you?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he pants and reached behind himself, taking hold of Loan’s member. It felt warm underneath his hand. Chris never got to take a good look earlier, but from what he could feel, Chris could tell it was narrow and long, in fact; he could barely fit half of it within his palm. Once Leon’s cock was at the right angle, against his hole, the agent pushed in slowly, causing a moan to escape Chris’s lips.</p><p>“Oh god, move!,” Chris whined,” Please.”</p><p>“Shit,” and with that Leon pulled all the way out and slammed back in, hard and rueful. The room was filled with the sound of skin against skin and the screams that fell off Chris’s lips. The warmth envelopes Leon, to draw in, but at the same time, to pull out.</p><p>“Baby you feel so good,” Leon leaned close to Chris’s ear,” so fucking good.” Chris' erection grew and he was glad that Leon couldn’t see his face, how much of a blushing mess it was, he would never hear the end of it. Leon breathes behind Chris and hot air travels down his back.”Do you feel good?”</p><p>“Yes-ahh!”</p><p>“Say it like you mean it,” Leon commanded. “Or I’ll stop.”</p><p>“No it-fuck- it feels so good-just like that-” Chris could feel Leon’s dick twitch at his words. Leon picked up the pace in response, his thrusts weren’t sloppy, instead, it only seemed to have the opposite effect. Chris was seeing stars and he felt as if he was about to burst wide open, it was the weirdest sensation, something that went beyond sexual pleasure.</p><p>“Say my name.” If Chris wasn’t pushed over the edge with the rotation of Leon’s hips or his hands which were now gently stroking up and down his length, fondling his balls in the process, well that had done it.</p><p>“Leon!” Chris screamed as he came, his cum shot over his stomach and onto the wall beneath his body. What made it all worse was that Leon was still moving in him, just as hard as he was before, probably even more. Chris was being overstimulated and for some odd reason that only helped to turn Chris on. Everything was becoming sloppy and with his name off Leon’s tongue, Chris felt his body being filled to the brim with cum, shit why was he hard again?</p><p>Leon pulled out, faster than Chris had expected and he couldn’t stop the moan that escaped his lips. “You’re hard again, aren’t you?” Chris had tried to hide his erection, but it was pretty much impossible, due to their current position. Chris wouldn’t be surprised if his lover had said something snarky, but all he got was a…”Want to go another round?” Leon spoke into his ear and placed Chris hand over his dick, it was sticky, wet and still hard, despite their previous activity. “I would love to see you on top.”</p><p>And how could Chris refuse his lover when he was looking at him with puppy eyes? In one swift motion he picked up Leon and carried him to the bedroom. Leon landed onto the bed with a ‘thump’. The blonde's eyes never left Chris as he slid over his body. Chris was moaning his name as he grabbed Loan’s hand, placing them on his thighs. The blonde gripped his legs and gently rubbed up and down his muscular thighs. Leon raised up slightly, biting Chris neck as he bounced up and down. Chris was calling out to him and Leon wasn't doing any better. The mess in the bathroom still needed to be cleaned as well as the trail of cum that laid on the floor, however; that could wait until tomorrow, what mattered was each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the long wait. Before starting this chapter, I had gone back and edited the first one, adding new things or cutting out certain phrases, to make it smooth. Most of the time was just spent trying to figure out how I wanted to go along with this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it. (Also ignore the chapter title, I didn't know what else to call it and the first thing that popped into my head was 'getting it down.')</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you made it this far, chapter 2 is coming soon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>